


Stray Thoughts

by irisgoddess



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisgoddess/pseuds/irisgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atton pretends to fly the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Thoughts

You're in the cockpit. There isn’t actually much piloting to do in hyperspace, because the navicomputer takes care of most of it, but you pretend there is. Otherwise, you would have to mingle with the others.

_Flip the face of the +/- 3 card, the count is…_

Tyril is talking to T3 in the security room, her voice audible but unintelligible, probably trying to get the little demon box to spill some of its secrets. You love her voice, the way it coaxes the truth out of everyone. The way it coaxed the truth out of you.

_The count is… the count is…_

You lose the count and panic. The old woman has gotten into your mind before, and you’ll be damned if you let her do it again. Not pazaak then, one of your other tricks.

_She’s in bed with you, and her arms are wrapped around you, and you’re kissing her hair, and… And nothing. You’re lying there, happy and content, and…_

That won’t do, that won’t make the old lady flinch enough to get out of your damn head. You try harder. It doesn’t work.

_Don’t panic… don’t panic… find something else to mask everything..._

The dashboard beeps—time to drop out of hyperspace. You focus on the controls in front of you, letting the task hide your relief from prying minds.

_Disengage the hyperdrive, ease into sublight… good, now ping Onderon’s spaceport to make a landing…_

Then there’s an explosion, and suddenly you’re too busy to worry about shielding your mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a fic exchange with infinity-on-l0w on tumblr. The prompt was "some atton thinking some very fluffy thoughts about the exile (tyril amidala in my game) and then being like NOPE GOTTA THINK ABOUT PAZAAK OH SHIT"


End file.
